


All That Is Left Are Memories

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: Stiles watches as the arrow pierces through Derek's heart and it's like his entire world is coming crashing down.Or, Stiles witnesses Derek's death and deals with the aftermath.DON'T READ UNLESS YOU WANT SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT.  Just don't read.





	All That Is Left Are Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Just don't read if you are emotional person.  
> I even cried while writing.

It started with an attack from werewolf hunters. Life had been going good for The Hale pack members. They had settled down in Beacon Hills around the time most of them graduated from uni.

Nothing supernatural or hunters came to disrupt the peace and calm of the small town for the past five or six years. It all ended when those hunters decided to arrive out of nowhere to start messing with their lives. Not Chris Argent or whatever left of his family this time but, another family, equally if not more vindictive than them.

Impassive faces stalked all the pack members for days without any fear whatsoever. Now, they had lured them out in a warehouse located in one quiet end of the town and launched an attack.

Stiles still felt useless whenever the pack faced such crisis where combat was necessary although he was one of the assets of the pack or so Derek used to assure him. Over the years, he had learnt to use his spark for defense, on top of learning actual combat skills from Derek.

Speaking of Derek, Stiles had merely finished casting a shield to protect Lydia from one of the hunter's when said man yanks his arm, shoving him at the side. He stumbled before getting back his ground at the exact moment to witness his worst nightmare come true.

Stiles watched as an arrow pierced through Derek's heart, so deep that only half of it was protruding outside. Stiles’ ears started ringing, tuning out every other noise around him as he stared wide-eyed at the man of his life. A pained expression crossed the man's face then he crumpled on the hard concrete floor. A piercing scream shot through inside the warehouse.

“No.”, Stiles voice was barely a whisper. But he knew, he could tell. All of the arrows were laced with wolfsbane, probably one that affected even the humans. He could tell the poison had begun spreading through his heart. It was already too late.

Stiles leaped the distance and collapsed in front of the werewolf, this time he cried out. “Derek!”

He took the man in his lap, wiping at the sweat that formed in his forehead.

“Stiles.”, the man rasped through harsh panting. He was lying with his face to the ceiling, eyes clouded from the poison taking its toll. 

“No! No, no, no, no!” This isn't happening! You- you're not leaving me!”, yelled Stiles, almost hysterical.

“...leave. I don't… you... shouldn't.. see. “, Derek tried to wave his hand in dismissal, Stiles caught it with both hands, bringing to his chest, “I'm staying right her, with you!”, the younger man choked out.

Black blood had already began spilling from Derek's orifices, he made a gurgling noise from the blood pooling in his throat.  _ “No, Derek _ . Don't leave me like this.”, he placed a kiss on top of the hand he was holding.

The man spit out a mouthful of blood, looking Stiles in the eyes, he managed to get out, “I love you.” “I love you too.”, Stiles quickly responded.

And that was it. A content smile on his face as Derek took his last breath.

The realisation felt like his heart was being shredded into pieces. Stiles’ own breath were coming short, choking on his sobs as he held the man to his chest. The usually too warm body was turning cold fast. He wished he never complained to Derek about the heat when they cuddled. He needed to feel it desperately now.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and Stiles finally took in the surrounding. The pack was in a circle around their Alpha's lifeless body, silent as they watched their Alpha-mate grieving. They grieved along with him, pained, tears staining their faces even someone like Jackson's. It was Scott who extended the arm to support. But it didn't comfort him in the least rather, reminded him that the person was truly gone.

“We should prepare to bury him, Stiles. “, Scott suggested in a soft voice.

A sudden anger overtook and Stiles shook off Scott's hand. “Where are the hunters?”, wiping his tears, he gritted out. Scott hesitated a little before answering, “They're gone. We took them down before- after Derek was shot.”

“Monsters. They're the actual monsters!”, Stiles yelled at nobody. He felt as if he was out of his mind.

Even the chance to get revenge wasn't available to him. They were already dead. He looked down at Derek's face and his eyes brimmed with tears once more.

How peaceful he looked while leaving everyone behind. Leaving Stiles behind, devastated, to pick up the broken pieces.

Lydia crouched down next to him. “Come on, Stiles. We can't leave him like this for long, he needs to be buried.”

He replied with a short jerky nod then he was being pulled up by Isaac while Scott and Boyd took Derek's body.

 

By the time the funeral finished he lost every feeling. His father hugged him tight, shed a few tears but he just stood there, numb. He stopped crying cause there were no more tears left, he was all dried up inside.

Then he went back to the house, straight to the bedroom he used to share with Derek. The bed now felt much bigger than when he lived with Derek. He spent most of his time lying there. Breathing in the lingering scent of Derek. He didn't have any sense of time. The curtains were drawn so it  was always dimly lit with a bed lamp. But he didn't care enough to turn on the lights. He wouldn't eat or drink, just laid there to find comfort in Derek's scent. Sometimes he'd fall asleep then wake up to the harsh reality then cry before it dried up again.

The pack would send text after text, call him but he didn't pick up. At one point, he didn't actually have the energy to do so. He had probably fainted or something cause when he came to, there was someone. He couldn't tell who but maybe Isaac since he lived in the house. He fed him some liquid which he spilled as soon as it was in his mouth.

The next day or who knows when, Scott came to him, talking about things, he didn't hear. The man coaxed him to drink and he did just so they would leave him alone.

But they didn't. Someone would come everyday to feed him and he'd have to drink that watered food no matter how much he didn't want to. Days passed like that, turning into weeks. Stiles felt grateful to them, for caring for him when they could have easily left him to deal with himself.

One day, he woke up and he found Derek's scent was completely gone, replaced with his. It stank from not showering for who knows how long. He probably screamed, cause Isaac came running in, rubbing his back as he cried.

He finally got himself in the shower that day. After removing the sheets and dropping them in the washer to clean. He thoroughly cleaned himself, getting out an hour later. When he stood in front of the closet, watching, half of it was still filled with Derek's clothes. He took one of the Henleys and put it on. The soft fabric felt nice against his skin but more importantly, it had Derek's underlying scent.

After that day, he often gotten himself out of the bedroom. Attempting to get back to life. He had troubled his packmates enough.

He also learnt they had chosen a new Alpha. Scott.

He felt nothing hearing it although he knew he should be feeling happy or  _ something _ . But there was nothing.

It took months before he settled back in life. His dad asked him to move with him but he refused, choosing to be where Derek and he once built a home together.

 

**×××**

 

Stiles walked inside the cemetery, trudging in between rows of graves. He didn't stop until almost at the end where he took a turn to the left.

All of the tombstones had one thing in common; the last name,Hale. Derek's entire family lied there together so naturally Derek was buried there as well. The last one of the row was Derek's. 

He stood in front of it for a couple of moments, taking in the name carved on the stone then carefully placed the flowers he brought on top of the grave.

A selection of peonies, white carnations, forget-me-nots and a couple of yellow roses; Derek's favourite.

It's been exactly five years since Derek's death. That's right, it was his death anniversary. Stiles would come here and leave flowers each year on this day,  _ on top of many other days throughout the year. _

It's tough without Derek but he's dealing with it, he's healing.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Don't hate me pls.~~


End file.
